


Voir

by karinuuzumaki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karinuuzumaki/pseuds/karinuuzumaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karena pusaran kesedihan Clint Barton yang sesungguhnya adalah kehilangan sosok Bruce Banner dalam pandangannya</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voir

 

**VOIR**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

**Character © Stan Lee & Jack Kirby, 1963**

**Based on Movie "The Avengers" © Joss Whedon, 2012**

**Story © karinuuzumaki, 2013**

**Pairing : HulkEye**

* * *

"Gelap, _doc_."

Hanya dua kata—dan kemudian dilanjut dengan sedetik-dua tawa hambar—yang keluar dari bibir Clint Barton sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan dari Bruce Banner. Dari pinggir kasur tempat lelaki berambut _blonde_ itu duduk, sang lelaki berkacamata menghela nafas berat. Sungguh, ia tidak mengharapkan jawaban yang seperti itu. Sebuah jawaban yang terdengar begitu ironis sekaligus membuat denyut nyeri di dalam hatinya.

"Jujur, aku tidak menyangka ada gelap yang seperti ini. Dulu waktu aku masih bergabung di sirkus, saat aku melakukan kesalahan mereka akan menyekapku di ruangan bawah tanah yang begitu gelap selama berhari-hari, tanpa makanan, tanpa cahaya..." ucapan Clint terhenti sejenak, sementara Bruce menunggu dia melanjut kata-kata. Tidak biasanya lelaki ini membicarakan masa lalunya. "...tapi semuanya tidak pernah segelap ini."

"Kemudian, ketika mereka melepaskanku, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat sinar matahari lagi. Mataku rasanya seakan terbakar..." Clint masih saja menyelingi kata-katanya dengan tawa hambar. "...tapi kurasa kegelapan yang kali ini tidak akan membuat mataku terbakar pada akhirnya, eh?"

"Kita bahkan belum membuka perbanmu, Barton." Bruce membuka mulutnya setelah beberapa saat, jawaban yang singkat namun menghakimi.

Clint terkekeh lagi, seakan yang didengarnya tadi adalah lelucon. "Kau mulai berbicara seperti dokter..."

"Aku memang dokter."

"Kau itu ilmuwan..."

"Yang dapat menemukan sesuatu untuk menyembuhkan penyakit." Dengan cepat Bruce menukas sanggahan lelaki dihadapannya itu.

Mungkin ia bukanlah seorang dokter secara formal, tetapi ia telah menyembuhkan berbagai macam penyakit di negara bagian ketiga dalam pelariannya beberapa tahun kemarin. Ia selalu ingin membantu banyak orang agar dapat menjalani hidupnya dengan bahagia dan tanpa beban. Tanpa harus menyembunyikan kesakitan dalam diri mereka. Tanpa harus merasakan apa yang _pernah_ dirasakannya.

Ya, pernah. Karena sekarang semuanya sudah jauh lebih baik, bahkan tidak dirasakannya lagi. Semuanya menghilang ketika Bruce menemukan Clint Barton, salah satu agen terbaik dari SHIELD dengan _code-name_ Hawkeye yang tersohor akan penglihatan mata tajam bak seekor elang dan kemampuan memanahnya yang luar biasa. Clint adalah seseorang yang mengajari Bruce untuk lebih terbuka dan berdamai dengan mahkluk yang tersembunyi dalam dirinya. Sosok yang selalu ada di sisinya, bahkan ketika malam-malam penuh mimpi buruk yang nyaris membuatnya hilang kesadaran. Lantas kemudian menjadi satu-satunya sosok yang dapat menenangkannya. Seseorang yang begitu ajaib, hingga dapat mengubah hidupnya mejadi lebih _bahagia_ dan _tanpa beban_.

Sungguh sulit diterima oleh akal pikirannya bahwa orang itu pula yang sekarang terduduk lemah di kasur rumah sakit dengan perban di matanya setelah terluka hebat dalam salah satu misi solonya. Beruntung bagi seluruh warga _New York_ , Iron Man pada saat itu segera datang pada saat itu untuk menggantikan tugas Hawkeye menghabisi musuh dan menyelamatkan kota. Namun malang tak dapat ditolak bagi sang pahlawan yang paling awal, cedera saat pertarungan itu ternyata berakibat fatal pada penglihatannya.

Pada saat pertama kali Bruce menyadari kondisi Clint, dadanya seakan terikat oleh tali yang sangat kuat. Ia paham betul, dengan tingkat cedera yang semacam ini, akibatnya adalah kehilangan penglihatan. Tetapi pada akhirnya ia tidak mampu menceritakan secara detail keadaan itu kepada dia. Hingga akhirnya lelaki itu sendiri yang sekarang mulai berspekulasi dengan pikirannya sendiri, sementara Bruce tidak dapat mengelak banyak akan pertanyaan-pertanyaan sarkastik sang pemanah itu.

Clint- _nya_ sudah berubah, menjadi seorang lelaki yang tertawa hambar dan berbicara skeptikal tetang _kesedihan_ dan _penyesalan_.

"Aku ada disini untuk menyembuhkanmu, Barton." Bruce melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Keadaanmu yang sekarang ini sudah semakin membaik hari demi hari, tinggal menunggu waktu sampai kita membuka perban di kepalamu. Lalu kemudian kau bisa—"

"Melihat?" giliran Clint memotong ucapan lelaki berambut ikal tersebut cepat. Lagi-lagi dia tertawa, merasa dirinya sedang diberi lelucon murahan. Kekesalan yang sedari awal sudah berusaha dikesampingkannya ternyata toh tidak sanggup dibendung lebih lama. Dia jengah, dia kesal. Mungkin dia tidak memiliki pemahaman banyak dalam bidang kesehatan, tapi dia juga bukan bodoh. Bagaimanapun dia yang paling mengerti tentang tubuhnya sendiri, dia merasakan betul apa yang telah diakibatkan oleh cedera beberapa bulan lalu terhadap organ vitalnya itu. Dan, sungguh, sikap Bruce yang seakan enggan untuk berterus terang kepadanya itu justru membuat dirinya makin kesal. "Kau tidak perlu berusaha menghiburku _, doc_. Kita sama-sama tahu bahwa aku sudah tidak dapat melihat!"

Sang lelaki berkacamata berusaha mengontrol kadar emosi yang campur aduk dalam dirinya dengan helaan nafas dalam. Diputuskannya untuk melangkah mendekat kepada sang pasien itu, kemudian duduk di kursi kayu yang ada di sebelah kiri kasur. Perlahan tangan kasap lelaki yang lebih tua itu menyentuh jemari lelaki yang lebih muda, membuat pemilik jemari tersebut perlahan menolehkan kepala kearah sumber citraan yang dia rasakan.

"Dengar, Clint, kau yang sekarang memang punya masalah dengan penglihatan." Suara Bruce terdengar begitu lirih, kata-katanya mengalun sepatah demi sepatah, tangannya semakin erat menggenggam tangan Clint yang seakan beku itu. "tetapi aku tidak ingin kau kehilangan semangat karena hal ini, oke? Aku pasti akan menemukan cara untuk menyembuhkanmu. Aku berjanji padamu."

Kepala Clint bergerak kembali ke posisi semula, perlahan tangannya pun ikut beringsut dari kehangatan yang diberikan oleh Bruce. "Tolong... jangan buang waktumu, Bruce."

"Ap—!" Bruce bangkit dari kursinya, ia nampak kesal dengan jawaban tersebut. Namun belum juga dapat berkata, ucapan Clint lebih dulu memotongnya.

"Aku yang sekarang ini buta, Bruce!" Clint terdengar begitu emosional. Mungkin jika tidak ada perban yang menutupi matanya, maka dapat terlihat dengan jelas bola mata biru safirnya yang berkaca-kaca. "Tanpa kau perlu buka sekalipun perban di kepalaku ini, aku sudah dapat merasakannya... A-aku tidak akan berguna lagi disini..." Suaranya yang awalnya begitu keras perlahan-lahan kehilangan kelantangannya seiring dengan bertambah tragisnya kata-kata yang terucap. "Aku akan kehilangan kekuatanku, pekerjaanku... karena aku..."

"Clint..."

"...karena aku sudah tidak bisa mengarahkan panah dengan benar—tidak! Aku bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan benar!" Pita suaranya seakan tercekat, nafas lelaki _blonde_ itu makin tidak beraturan karena emosi yang meluap dari dirinya. "Bahkan... bahkan aku tidak dapat melihat mana yang musuh mana yang rekan... a-aku ini... demi Tuhan, apa gunaku sekarang?!"

"Clint!" Bruce mencengkram erat kedua lengan lelaki yang terduduk di kasur itu, berusaha menghentikan kata-kata menyakitkan yang keluar dari mulut Clint sendiri. Bruce ingin membuka mulut untuk menyanggah semua perkataan itu, tetapi jemari tangan Clint yang perlahan menyentuh wajahnya itu dengan segera menghentikannya. Ibu jari, telunjuk, jari manis, kesepuluh jemari itu berusaha keras membaca apa yang disentuhnya. Pandangan Bruce meneduh seketika karenanya.

Clint dapat merasakannya. Ya, dihadapannya adalah Bruce Banner. Kacamatanya yang berframe tipis, tidak terlalu bundar dan tidak terlalu kotak, bentuk hidungnya, kerutan di dahinya, bibirnya yang sedikit asimetris, garis rahangnya yang lebar, sisa-sisa janggut yang belum tercukur sempurna namun menambah sisi maskulin dirinya. Bruce Banner, lelaki itu berada persis didepannya. Jemari-jemarinya merefleksikan segala pahatan di wajah lelaki tersebut dengan sempurna. Namun kedua bola matanya hanya dapat memantulkan gelap, tanpa sedikitpun dapat menunjukan bayangan lelaki didepannya. Yang diinginkannya bukanlah bunga pikiran atas Bruce Banner, yang Clint Barton inginkan adalah melihatnya.

Perban di kepala Clint tiba-tiba saja basah. Bulir-bulir yang tersisa perlahan menyusuri wajah lelaki itu.

"Hawkie..." Bruce memanggil Clint dengan julukan yang diberikan oleh sang 'pria besar' kepada pemanah itu. Hampir tak kuasa menahan gejolak ketika tangis pecah dari sosok yang dikasihinya itu.

"Aku tidak akan bisa melihatmu lagi, Bruce..."

_Karena sesungguhnya yang paling disesalkan oleh Clint Barton adalah ketidakmampuannya untuk melihat Bruce Banner_.

"Demi Tuhan, Clint!" hati Bruce juga remuk saat itu juga, menyadari betapa besar perasaan Clint untuknya—dan juga menyadari bahwa dirinyalah yang menjadi pusaran kesedihan dari lelaki dihadapannya ini. Cengkraman tangannya beralih dari lengan, berubah menyelubungi tubuh lelaki tersebut. Tubuh itu bergetar dalam tangisnya yang kian menjadi, air matanya tumpah begitu saja ke pundak Bruce. Sementara lelaki yang memeluk hanya bisa mempererat pelukannya. Ada rasa sedih yang tak terdeskripsikan bersahut-sahutan dari kedua tubuh yang menjadi tunggal dalam pelukan itu. Ada perasaan menyayat dalam diri mereka yang tidak dapat terdeskripsikan.

 

.

.

" _Looking at your face is the reason why I wake up in the morning. Seeing you sleep is the way I fell asleep. Seeing you day by day is the only reason why I live in my every day. I'm afraid that I never be able to see your face again and everything would be meaningless."_

.

.

Perlahan Bruce merenggangkan pelukannya dan membuat dahi mereka menempel satu sama lain. Lelaki berkacamata itu memejamkan matanya, berbagi kegelapan dengan lelaki dihadapannya. Nafas mereka yang terhembus beradu menerpa wajah masing-masing. Dalam keheningan tunggal itu, sang dokter berbisik lirih kepada sang pasien.

"Aku berjanji akan membuatmu melihatku lagi, Hawkie..."

 

.

**FIN  
**

**27042013 || 2:27 PM**

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note :
> 
> A-aak, j-jadi saya justru malah tergila-gila sama fandom Avengers, terutama pairing HulkEye.
> 
> Btw, HAI! Nama saya karin, salam kenal author-author AO3. Saya biasanya lebih sering nongkrong(?) di Fanfiction.net, dan kemudian memutuskan untuk kemari karena sedang mengadakan ekspansi ke fandom Avengers, hahaha. Senangnya akhirnya bisa mampir-mampir ke fandom lain, dan juga website fanfic lain setelah sekian lama cuma berani bertengger di FFN aja. Fanfic ini juga saya publish di Fanfiction.net, monggo kalau mau mampir juga. Akun saya juga namanya sama, karinuuzumaki :)
> 
> Semoga ceritanya berkenan di hati pembaca sekalian ya, considering this is my first slash pair and Avengers fanfiction, I'd really welcome any critic or even flames because I really need that for some improvement on my writing skill. Jadi, kepada pembaca sekalian, mohon sekali tinggalkan jejaknya ya :D
> 
> GBU all~


End file.
